A common technique used by carpenters or others for marking a line on a work piece is to clamp a measuring tape between two fingers at the desired length relative to an edge of the work piece and then slide such fingers along the edge of the work piece while holding a pencil with the other hand at the end of the tape, drawing a line along the top of the work piece as the tape is moved. This, however, is dangerous because of splinters and/or burns that occur while sliding ones finger(s) along in direct contact with the work piece. Also the tape measure may not always, during use, be at right angles to the edge of the work piece with the result of there being an error as to the correct location for the line and/or variations in the straightness of the line.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a guide that avoids having to slide ones fingers along the work piece and also provide more accuracy in marking.